


Echo

by Amaikurai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: The vibrations traveled softly through the surroundings. Desired to be heard, like the prayers of a desolate lamb wanting to be listened by an angel of the Lord.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> A boring physics class created this. Don't ask questions. Just enjoy this little piece of literature. If it could be considered readable.

“Dean”

Only one word. But the tone he said it, made the moment especial. The time stopped, and the wind ceased its movement to allow the silence speak for them. Starings communicated more than words, but both individuals knew they needed to say it aloud. 

Dean feared moving forward to reach Castiel’s hand, being an action that would break the moment. Fortunately, his lovely angel was brave enough to take the first step by closing the gap between them. He, then, took his angel face between his hands. There was two genuinely grins.

The distance became a nonexistent factor in their world as their lips touched in a perfect symphony. His voice echoed the words that he kept saved for long time in his mind. Locking them inside a cage. on his chest. Cage that now was widely opened.

“Love you, Cas”

The vibrations traveled softly through the surroundings. Desired to be heard, like the prayers of a desolate lamb wanting to be listened by an angel of the Lord. 

And the reply was a harmonic resonance, pleasant to the sound of his beating heart.

“I love you, too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, SPN fandom, don't be so hard on me, please. English is not my first language, but at least I tried. I know that this might be too short, but I really wanted to write about them QwQ  
> By the way, the lecture was about sound and resonance. So I just got one of those inspirational moments in the middle of the class, lol.


End file.
